The invention is in the area of food preparation devices, particularly, devices for mixing. There are many commercially available food mixer devices in which the mixer head including electric motor and beaters are included with a support in one integral unit e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,745; June 23, 1959. These devices tend to be relatively expensive. There are also support devices made for holding primarily hand held mixers which mixers include specifically designed integral attachment devices e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,674; Feb. 23, 1965. However, the owners of ordinary, inexpensive hand held mixers with no built-in attachment devices, could oftentimes make good use of a simple, inexpensive universally adaptable mixer support for occasional use.